Her Protector
by Nholdiay584
Summary: Red will do anything for his Lizzie, that's been his job since day one. Starts out as a prequel to The Blacklist but will eventually incorporate episodes from The Blacklist. It's rated T but may get changed to an M depending on how the story plays out.
1. Chapter 1

**The first couple chapters are a prequel to The Blacklist and contain some OC characters. This is a Daddygate story that just popped up in my head. First time doing a story so let me know what you think!:)**

He needs to end this tonight. That's all that is on his mind while he is driving to Samantha's. How did his life become so screwed up? He is 26 years old for god sake, just graduated from the United States Naval Academy top of his class and has a beautiful wife and daughter, but that apparently isn't enough for him.

Of course he loved Carla, she was the perfect wife but he was finding himself not as romantically in love with her as he once was. He also loved Jennifer and would raise her as his own; he never blinked at the thought of turning her away just because she wasn't his child. When he first met Carla he knew she was pregnant with another mans child but he was too in love to even let something like that bother him. And Jennifer was a sweet girl and he had the pleasure of having her as a daughter, but still his perfect family wasn't enough to keep away the demons that tempted him to steer off this perfect life path.

He thought maybe him becoming an Admiral would fix this dark thought in his mind but he just can't shake the feeling that his life will change soon, and it's because of Samantha.

Raymond met Samantha while working a case one-day and they instantly just clicked. Maybe it was because he was a bored husband and she was young and beautiful. Although being young and beautiful came at a price, Samantha was reckless, dangerous and cared for nobody but herself. Raymond needed a change in his life and she was there, as their new criminal informant. She was currently dating a high profiler they had been tracking for years, Jacob Tergalee.

Jacob was shaping into the most dangerous criminals, a class A felon through drugs, countless homicides, kidnappings, arsons, robbery, hacking, and money laundering. Jacob was smart however by covering his tracks and making sure nothing could trace back to him, that is until Samantha agreed to become a CI. A trade made for cooperation in helping Jacob be brought down in exchange for the government to overlook her countless drug charges.

Raymond and Samantha were professional but always had a small level of flirtation between them. It started out as witty remarks, brief touches and swift glimpses, but soon turned into elongated nights with bottles of Chianti during stake outs and before Raymond knew it he was in over his head, and there was no turning back. After the first kiss he told himself never again and again after their first night together. Except his demons whispered for him to continue, and Samantha had become his new drug of choice.

That is why Raymond is driving over to her apartment tonight, to end their affair. He needs to be Admiral. He needs to become that perfect husband after months of lies. Most of all he needs the demons in his head to stop. He arrives at her address, a small apartment in a run down neighborhood. He lingers by the front door, the same door he has gone through countless times, but he knows in his heart this time is different. This will be the last time he ever goes through this door again. He finally knocks and small movements are heard inside, quick shuffling, jagged breaths and lastly the padded sound of feet walking towards him.

The door opens quickly and he is pulled inside, their routine since nosey neighbors may give word of a mysterious man to Jacob. Her apartment is a mess and always smells of cigarettes, a habit he wishes Samantha would kick, but it's better than the alternative and having her use again. Raymond sighs as he takes in Samantha's beauty one last time, her dirty blonde hair and light eyes are what captivate him the most. However her beautiful eyes are different tonight, they're raw, red, puffy as if she had been crying and he can see the anger and a hint of fear in them. Her cheeks are also rosy and small glistening lines can be made out in the light. Her make up is a little smeared but over all she's done a decent job of hiding her sorrow. He wants to ask what's wrong but he knows if he does he'll be reeled in once again so instead he softly mutters, "It's over".

"You've said this before" Samantha says quietly. "I know but this time I mean it, we can't continue this and you know it. It's dangerous for both of us and I couldn't see you get hurt from this or worse have my wife and child in danger."

The mention of child makes Samantha's stomach drop. " Fine then leave!" "Get out of my house and never come back you fuc…" "Samantha please". "No I mean it get out of my house and I hope to never see you again, don't ask about me, don't look for me and never try to find me. You're wife will never know about us I can guarantee that, just like Jacob will never find out about you."

Raymond closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head. "I'm so sorry" as he heads towards the door. "I bet you are, so why don't you go back to your perfect life and get the hell out of mine!" So Raymond does he walks out and doesn't look back, he just looks forward and tries to concentrate on getting his life back in order. Little did Raymond know that the tears from Samantha's eyes were caused from two significant blue lines.

**So that's the first chapter! Like I said the first few will be a prequel but give it time and there will be episodes from The Blacklist incorporated. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I was thinking of going to my parents for Halloween this Year. How does that sound Hun?" Carla yelled from the kitchen as Raymond finished getting ready for work. "My mother hasn't seen Jennifer in a while and I think it would be nice to do the whole trick or treating with the family. Don't you think?" Jennifer laughed and clapped her hands from her highchair when she heard her name as she watched her mother cook. Raymond kissed Carla's cheek when he made his way into the kitchen, "Sure, even though Jennifer is only 9 months old and barely walk. I thought we were just going to stay in this year, I mean she doesn't even have teeth yet." "Isn't that right honey? Don't you want to stay home instead of seeing the scary monsters outside?" Red whispered to Jennifer while making his way over to her and kissing her head softly.

"Ray I'm up to here with you lately, ok? I've been trying to work on our relationship but you're still in this funk and distract yourself with work". All I want is for our daughter to have a nice Halloween" Carla stressed. "Ok, we'll do Halloween there but I get to pick out the costumes for us" Red smirked with a wink. Carla laughed while rolling her eyes "Fine but I get final say". "Of course" Ray replied while circling his arms around her. "I'm going to be late to work if I don't leave soon" "I'm making your favorite tonight, sausages and peppers so please try to make it home _on time_" she emphasized since Raymond was busy solving cases and starting his Admiral tests. "I'll be home before you know it! I love you" Raymond said with a quick kiss and was on his way out the door.

Raymond sat at his desk and looked over at the calendar _October 22, 1986._ It had been about seven months since Raymond last saw Samantha. The first month and a half he distracted himself with work and taking care of Jennifer. However once five months came up he couldn't help himself. He needed to know if she was all right, so he asked around but it turns out she moved and left as their CI. He searched her name in the database looking for where she went but she covered her tracks well, something she learned from Jacob no doubt. So Raymond went on with his days and slowly and surely Samantha was becoming more of a distant memory.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts "Hey Raymond, Peter wants to see you in the conference room". What could this be about? His job has been low key for the past couple months since his case on Jacob ended with Samantha's parting. Maybe they were giving him a new lead; a new case or maybe they decided it would be best if he did not become Admiral. Arriving at the conference room he sees that the door is shut and Peter is standing outside. "Raymond I'm going to be quick to the point," Peter said even though he was almost always quick to the point. " The person behind this door is back and willing to help us and since you know her I'm putting you in charge. Don't let me down. Here's everything you need to know". Peter handed him a file and walked back towards his office.

Now Raymond was more confused then ever. Who would he know behind the door? He opened the folder to briefly go over the file before entering the room and saw the name Jacob Tergalee. So they did find a new lead, and someone willing to talk to them about it, but who would he know that would have dirt on Jacob? The only person he knew was… Samantha. He opened the door and his heart stopped. He was right; there she was in front of him glowing, beautiful, and pregnant? She was big too, looked to be around 7-8 months if he remembered correctly from Carla's pregnancy. He couldn't speak. She was here after months of searching for her she finally showed up. It was a blessing and a curse on one hand he was happy to see she was doing well but on the other hand he had to keep his distance to keep his marriage together.

"Hello Ray" Samantha had interrupted his thoughts. "Samantha I thought you were gone" Raymond breathed out. "I was, but Jacob is starting to scare even me so I figured I should come back and help you take him down. Plus it's time for me to get out of this lifestyle, I'm thinking of going down south, maybe Florida, I always did like the beach." Raymond couldn't listen to her though he was too preoccupied on the fact that she was pregnant. "You would betray the father of your child" Raymond said coolly. Why was he so upset? Maybe because it could be a trap since she is a manipulative vixen. And why was he jealous? He's the one that ended things; he's the one that has his own family, yet he can't be happy for her because she's having a child with a monster.

"What goes on between me and this is known of your business" she glared while pointing to her stomach. "You don't seem to be a bubbling happy mother like most other women" Raymond teased. "That's because you know that I never wanted a child! The only reason it's still with me is because Jacob found out right before I went to get my abortion." "How kind of him" Raymond scoffed. In all honesty however Raymond was happy Jacob stopped her, he may loathe the man with everything inside him but at least he wasn't cruel enough to kill an innocent child. "Jacob must be looking forward to being a father, is that why you're here to use this child as bait and have Jacob lured in or are you helping him now and this is all an elaborate scheme?" "No, I told you he's scaring me now" Samantha whispered "and I could care less about this child, the sooner it's out of me the better and I can move on with my life."

"What happened to you Samantha? I knew you were selfish and cared only for yourself but I never thought you were a cold hearted bitch!" Raymond said disgusted. "The Samantha I knew would at least make the best out of a situation" "Well Ray that Samantha is gone, and she died the night you left me and your stupid baby!" Samantha screeched. An eerie silences than filled the room. Samantha couldn't believe she told him but she couldn't help it, after he called her a bitch. How dare he?

Raymond could only hear his heart pounding. A child. He had a child… with Samantha of all people. For the first time in his life he was speechless. "How… How do I know that the child's actually mine and not Jacobs?" Raymond finally uttered. "I've been accused a lot of things before but never a whore" Samantha glared. "Jacob and I were never together while me and you were, sure we were dating but he was always in Russia, Miami, Cuba or wherever. This child is yours whether you want to believe me or not Ray, but it doesn't matter because the second she's out she's going to an orphanage and I'm out of here."

"The baby she's a girl?" The second Raymond heard _she_ he stopped listening. A girl, he had a little girl, a daughter, another child, his own child. "Yes, I don't see how that's important. I told you I'm not going to become a mother and I think bringing home a random kid will send your dear Carla over the edge" Samantha taunted. Carla, how could he forget about her? What would she say? Would she accept his daughter? His flesh and blood? "Don't worry about Carla, I will take care of her. Please Samantha I know being a mother was never in your plan but this is your child _our_ child. You can't give up on her." Red pleaded to Samantha, he would get down on his knees if it came down to it. "So what? I'm supposed to be a single mother and raise this child alone? Do I look like single mother material? All my life I've had people cater to my needs and now that will stop because of her!" "Stop being such an ungrateful little brat!" Red yelled. "This is your child, like it or not, and this is my child and I plan to be in her life! I will tell Carla everything if it means being a part of her life".

"That's great Ray but you're forgetting one important detail, Jacob thinks this kid his. He'll kill me if he finds out I was with another man especially a Fed. Plus he'll probably kill this kid since it's a bastard." Samantha rambled on. "Don't call her that!" He seethed. For the first time in Raymond's life he saw red. He only found out about his daughter minutes ago but he was already protective and in love with her. He would do anything for this little girl. "We'll come up plan" Ray whispered, "for both of us, I promise." Samantha nodded, she would never admit it but she was scared out of her wits she was in way to deep because of this child but if anyone could help her out it was Ray. "However right now I need details on this case before Peter gets back" Raymond knew his time was almost up with Samantha and he needed a lead before he was questioned about what went on in the room. "He's becoming interested in radiation and has made quite an investment with the Russians in Yellowcake uranium. There is also a bank somewhere in Sweden that's helping him with off shore accounts and helping him hide the money he embezzled from BPCE in France. That's all I know for now." Raymond nodded, they can work with that and that's enough to keep Peter satisfied for now. "I have a proposition for you. You keep finding out details on Jacob and I will help you with this baby and also help you get away from Jacob. Ok?" "Sounds like a plan" Samantha smirked. A knock at the door followed by some agency quickly took Samantha back to the lobby while Raymond went over what he learned with Peter. "Alright Ray, we'll continue this tomorrow why don't you get going home to your family, I'm sure they miss you."

The kitchen gives off a delicious aroma of sausage and peppers as Carla prepares dinner. Jennifer is quietly playing with a small toy of hers in her high chair and Raymond is just sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The only sound to be heard is the sizzle of the sausages and Carla's steps every now and then.

Raymond's eyes are closed and heavy as he keeps his head down in his hands, deep in thought. How is he going to explain what he found out to Carla? It will break her heart and most likely their marriage. "You okay over there honey?" Carla calls out from the stove. "Dinner will be ready in about one minute ok?" "Ok great" Ray mumbles. A daughter, he has a daughter and she'll be in this world in no time. On one hand he is the happiest man in the world but on the other hand he's scared as hell. His whole life will change and he doesn't know if he's ready. Carla puts a plate in front of him and sits across from him at the table. "Eat up, you're offending me if you don't" Carla jokes. Red gives a poor excuse of a smile to Carla. His heart is constricting because he knows this news will kill her. "Raymond you're starting to scare me. You're never this quiet, is something going on at work? You know you can tell me anything and I'll support you completely. Carla smiles as she reaches out for his hand. Tears almost spring into Raymond eyes. God she has such a big heart, a reason she is such a tremendous woman. And such a warm loving smile, unlike Samantha's whose is more seductive and sly. Red grasps her hand and gives it a tender kiss. "What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable and I'm so sorry but promise me you'll listen until I'm finished." Carla's smile fades and she swallows nervously "I promise."

"A year ago we started working on a case, a man named Jacob Tergalee. He's dangerous, powerful and a huge threat to national security so it's our top priority to stop him." "I remember you talking about him" Carla interjects. "Well in order to find out more about him we got a girl to become our new CI and give us dirt on him since she happens to be dating him". "Yes Ray I remember you telling me all this, some druggy named Samantha right?" Carla interrupts once again. "Carla please you promised to let me finish without and interjections". "As I was saying she was a huge help and we worked closely together for months." Red's voice was beginning to crack because he knew what was coming next. "It just happened." "What just happened Ray tell me exactly what happened." Carla said with a hostile tone, her eyes filled with hatred and sorrow. She knew what he would say but she needed him to confirm it with his own words. "We slept together, I tried to stop it but it just went on for months and I am so sorry and I do regret most of it." "Why only most of it Ray?" Carla said coolly. "Because… Cause she's carrying my child. I just found out today. She's been gone for months and she turns up today seven and a half months pregnant."

"So what this tramp shows up and claims you have a child, what proof does she have huh?" Carla finally yells standing up and throwing her plate in the sink. Red stands up immediately "I know this child is mine, call it instinct but if there is one thing I know it's that Samantha would never lie about this to me."

"Do NOT say her name in this house!" Carla screams. "Carla" Red cries as he reaches out for her. "Do not touch me!" Carla screams once again. Red complies and stays on the opposite side of the kitchen. Not a single noise is heard; even Jennifer is silent quietly watching her parents. "Carla please, I understand completely and you have every right to hate me but I am going to be a part of this child's life, my daughters life. I will move out if you want me to but I do love you and Jennifer, you know that right?" Carla is silent and slowly walks across the room and grabs Jennifer holding her tightly tears silently running down her face and quietly walks out of the room.

Red stands there in the middle of the kitchen. Today's events keep running through his mind and his gut wrenches. How did his life change so fast? Ten hours ago he was in this exact same spot kissing his wife goodbye leaving for work and now he's alone and he may be saying goodbye forever. He finally just sits back down at the table head back in his hands hunched over and thinks about what his future hold. Minutes go by and he hears footprints behind him. Then a hand is placed on his shoulder. "I hate you more than anything right now. However I don't want you to leave, I believe we can make it through this. What couples haven't had their fair share of drama? And I will support your decision in your daughter's life completely. However I will not allow Samantha in this house. The only thing she is to you is a CI and a mother to your daughter. She is nothing more." Carla says and Ray knows she is completely serious on Samantha. "I promise, all I want is to be a part of my daughters life." Carla squeezes his shoulder and heads up the stairs most likely going to bed after a long night.

Raymond sits for a while before he makes any moves to also go upstairs. Today's events weighing on him making him drag his way up the stairs and into their bedroom. He slowly plops himself on the bed and just stares off into the darkness. A daughter, that's the only thing circulating through his mind. He's going to be father. And with that he finally drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**So there is the second chapter! I think Carla was way too nice on Red but she still plays a part in the story so I couldn't have her leave. Let me know what you think and I plan to update soon. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ that damn telephone. Ray squinted and focused his eyes on the alarm clock beside him 3:04 am. Who would be calling at this hour? _Ring… _"Raymond answer the phone," Carla mumbled into the pillow. Ray reached his hand out to grab the phone putting it up to his ear, still lying in bed eyes closed. "Hello?" he whispered. "Ray get over here now!" Samantha yelled into the phone. "Samantha it's three in the morning go back to bed. I'll be there tomorrow". The second Carla heard Samantha she grumbled and rolled away muttering something under her breath. The past month and a half had not been easy on anyone, especially Raymond.

Raymond felt like he was in a constant war between Samantha and Carla. Samantha was using every excuse in the book to have people cater to her needs, whether it was food cravings, loneliness, discomfort from the babies movements or just needing constant attention. While Carla was fed up with Samantha's "look at me" and "pay attention to me" act. Honestly the woman was about to have a child and could barley take care of herself. Raymond was trying to keep the peace since both woman would go at it with each other or bicker about the other to him and he had about had it. Honestly between his cases, becoming Admiral, taking care of his family, taking care of Samantha and now preparing for the birth of his daughter he didn't know how much more he could take.

"No get over here now ahhh!" Samantha shrieked into the phone making Raymond sit up right away. "Samantha calm down what's wrong? Is it Jacob?" Raymond was still keeping his promise and was getting closer to taking Jacob down all the while keeping Samantha safe. However keeping Samantha safe was easy since Jacob was out of town taking care of business. That way when the baby arrived he could spend time with her, which made Ray's blood boil. He did not want that man around his daughter but Samantha told him he had to be or else he'd get suspicious and figure out she was not his.

"No, I think I'm going into labor. I've been having contractions for the past hour and they're getting worse." Samantha breathed heavily into the phone. "Ok Samantha calm down I'll be there shortly" Ray hung up the phone and quickly hopped out of bed and throwing on whatever clothes he could find. Carla sat up "Ray what's going on? What could she possibly need now in the middle of the night?" "I think she's going into labor" Ray said quickly while throwing on his shoes and jacket. "Oh my do you want me to come" Carla said pushing her way to the side of the bed. "No it's ok, it will be a hassle to wake up Jennifer and put her in the car and we'll most likely have to wait a while so I'll go and I'll call you once she's born and you can come over in the morning. Ray paced around the room collecting last minute things. "Ray" Carla called as she made her way over to him with a smile. "Breath babe, everything will be fine". "How do you know that? I mean we don't even have a name figured out for crying out loud! What kinds of parents don't have a name for their child?" Ray panicked as he placed his hand over his eyes. "I know everything will be fine because you are an excellent father to Jennifer already, so I know you will be to this little girl too. And don't worry about a name darling the second you see her it will come to you" Carla reassured. "I love you" Raymond whispered. "I love you too, now go, you have a little girl to meet.

Raymond ran to his car and drove like a mad man to Samantha's. "There you are! Samantha barked making her way out the front door, one hand on her stomach while the other held the messenger bag to her shoulder. "Let's take a little longer next time huh it's not like I'm caring your child or anything!" Ray ran over placing his hand on the small of her back and took the bag from Samantha leading her towards the car. "How far apart are your contractions?" Ray asked while getting back in the car and driving towards the hospital. "I don't know maybe five minutes apart or so? Ahhh" Samantha bawled as another contraction hit. "I can't wait to have this baby out of me."

Soon they arrived at the hospital and arrived at the front desk checking themselves in and getting situated in their room. "Hello Ms. Greene, my name is Dr. Pascucci and I will be assisting you with your birth this morning" the doctor said while making his way into the room. "Would you like an epidural?" "Yes please" Samantha begged tears in her eyes both from fear and pain. Fear of both giving birth and also what would happen once this baby was born. Raymond watched as the epidural procedure took place and after a couple minutes Samantha was becoming more composed. "You're about seven centimeters dilated, so I'd guess at this rate it will be another thirty minutes or more and then we can start" Dr. Pascucci announced and quietly left the room.

"Ray" Samantha called. "Yes?" Raymond replied. "I want you to know that if I had to have a baby with anyone I'm glad it was you. And even though I have no desire to be a mother I'm glad she has the privilege of having you for a father" Samantha smiled genuinely. Raymond smiled and kept tapping the side of his leg in anticipation for the arrival of his baby girl.

_Raymond was at Samantha's house going over details on Jacob before realizing he should get back home. "I'll walk you out," Samantha said as she got up both hands resting on her stomach. Raymond looked at Samantha's stomach in amazement it had been two weeks since he had found out he was going to become a father and the idea was still mindboggling to him._ _As they walked towards the door Ray heard Samantha give a tiny groan. "Are you okay?" Raymond asked. "Yeah it's nothing, just the baby moving around and she must be quite the fighter because she kicks the crap out of me" Samantha laughed. Ray smiled "Get's that from both of her parents." Ray stared at her stomach and wondered what his daughter would be like. "Do you want to feel?" "What?" Ray asked. "Do you want to feel her kicks?" Samantha laughed. Ray gulped stretching his hand out and placing it in the center of Samantha's stomach waiting. Then he felt the most amazing thing. His daughter little kicks and movements fluttered against his palm. He let out a jagged breath and tears pooled on the outskirt of his eyes. He closed his eyes and just focused on her little kicks. "She's amazing" Ray whispered. "Yeah you can say that, you're not the one who has to pee every second Samantha giggled. Ray smirked taking his hand off her stomach and making his way out the door and towards his car. _

From that moment on Raymond knew this little girl had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it yet. While he was nervous about what kind of father he would be, he knew he would do everything in his power to never let anything bad happen to her. "Ray what are you thinking about?" Samantha inquired. "Just about how excited I am to meet her" Ray smiled. The doctor came back to the room and checked Samantha's status. "All right Ms. Greene it looks like we're ready" the doctor announced.

Pain filled screams ripped through Samantha's lips after her fifth push while Ray stood by her side holding her hand and rubbing her back. "I can't do this anymore" Samantha cried out tears filling her eyes. "Yes you can, you're strong Samantha you can do this" Ray whispered into her ear. "You did this to me you son of a bitch!" Samantha screeched as another contraction hit her. "Samantha you're almost there I just need you to push a little harder," the doctor said looking up from the gown. Samantha nodded and with a shaky breath mumbled okay. "Alright on the count of three give me all you got. One... Two… Three… push!"

Holding her breath she pushed as hard as should could hoping to get this child out of her so the pain would be over. She's just about to give up when she sighed with relief at the sound of a cry.

Raymond's heart stopped when her cries filled the room. There she was, his beautiful girl. "Mr. Reddington would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Ray nodded and made his way over and carefully cut the cord never taking his eyes of his daughter. He watched as the nurse weighed and wrapped her in a small pink blanket and asked if Samantha would like to hold her. "You should give her to Raymond" Samantha breathed out exhausted from giving birth. The nurse made her way over to Ray and suddenly he was scared to move. He was terrified of holding and being in charge of this tiny life. He carefully reached over and lifted her from the nurse's arms being careful to hold her head. She was perfect. Her mothers face but his nose and lips. He had never seen a more beautiful thing until she opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were bright crystal blue, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He swore he could see this little girl smile at him and he let out a small laugh.

Raymond felt his eyes begin to tear up as they stared at each other and he brought her closer to his chest. He wrapped the blanket around her tighter to offer her warmth on this chilly December evening. He then gently kissed her forehead breathing her in. He could barely contain the protectiveness he felt towards his little girl at this moment. "I promise you will always be loved and protected no matter where I am, I will always be with you" Ray whispered his voice raspy from the tears in his throat.

For an hour Ray held his daughter close to his chest, whispering in her ear while Samantha slept. He was overcome by the love he had for this little girl when the nurse made her way through the door. "Good morning Mr. Reddington I was just wondering if you had decided on a name for your baby girl yet?" Samantha never had decided on a name or discussed what she wanted to name her. However it was decided that her birth certificate would say Greene for the last name that way she would be safe from Jacob and his men. Ray looked back down at the tiny girl in his arms. She was beautiful, full of light, strong, and a fighter. In that moment he knew what Carla meant when she said a name would come to him when he saw her because he couldn't think of a better name for her. "Her name is Elizabeth." Raymond announced. "My little Lizzie" he whispered to her as he bent down to kiss her head.

"Alright" the nurse announced "Elizabeth Greene, born December 13, 1986 at 4:38 am weighing 6 pounds 9 ounces.

Raymond woke up earlier that morning to find Elizabeth fast asleep in his arms her head resting on his chest. Smiling down at her he snuggled her closer and finally felt peaceful after months of stress. "She's cute" Samantha smiled as she noticed Ray had woken up from his nap after a long time. "That she is" Ray smiled. "I need to tell Jacob, he'll be mad enough as it is that he missed the birth, he'll want to meet her." Samantha said. "No." Ray said. Now that he had this angel in his arms he is never letting her out of his sight. "Excuse me?" Samantha questioned. "She's my daughter and Jacob thinks she's his daughter as well, in order for her to not be killed or in danger is to have Jacob believe this is his daughter. Samantha added. "I can keep her safe" Ray guaranteed. "She can live with me, I'll have the force get you a new identity. No one will ever find you and Lizzie can be with me." "Lizzie?" Samantha questioned. "Elizabeth. That's what I named her" Ray admitted. "Elisabeth, I like it" Samantha smiled. "But Ray you know as well as I do that I'll never be safe from Jacob, the FBI may be good at hiding people but Jacob is better at finding people. I can't run away and live in fear wondering when he'll find me. We'll just have to keep working on putting him away, and until that happens Elizabeth must be apart of his life". Ray sighed knowing Samantha had valid points "I still don't want her to have to live this way". "She won't, only for a little bit. I promise" Samantha assured him.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon Raymond spent with Lizzie. He called Carla and she brought Jennifer over. Carla held Elizabeth while also remaining civil with Samantha. However later in the afternoon it was time for them to get going and Samantha knew Jacob would be waiting at her home, eager to meet Elizabeth. "Call me if anything happens" Ray said before they parted ways. "Don't worry everything will be fine" Samantha smirked while she settled Elizabeth in the car seat. While Samantha made her way to the drivers door Ray brushed his lips against Lizzie and promised that he would get her out of this mess sooner than later.

**End of chapter three! Let me know what you think! I don't know much about labor and babies so if some stuff doesn't add up right my apologies. And as many of you guessed it the baby was Lizzie! Next chapter will be focusing on Lizzie growing up and we're getting closer to the mysterious fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha's stomach was in knots the whole way home. She may not want to be a mother but that didn't mean she didn't care for Elizabeth. She was something shared between Ray and her that no one could take away, especially not Jacob. She promised Ray everything would be fine but she was lying to herself and everyone knew it. Faking Elizabeth as Jacobs's daughter wouldn't be too difficult since all babies look the same but it would be having Ray see his daughter. No doubt Jacob and his men would have surveillance on them 24/7 to keep them safe, even though they were the enemies.

Samantha pulled up to her apartment and saw Jacob's Mercedes parked next-door, this was it. Samantha pulled a sleeping Elizabeth from the car seat and held her to her chest awkwardly, realizing that this was the first time she had held her daughter. "We're in this together, okay?" Samantha whispered. "Everything will be fine, you'll be fine" Samantha kissed Elizabeth head trying to convince herself more than the sleeping baby.

Samantha opened the door and saw Andrei, Jacobs's most trustworthy bodyguard standing in the kitchen. "Ms. Greene" Andrei greeted as he rushed over to take her things. "We have been expecting you and this little one. Jacob is in the living room if you'd like to see him" Andrei smiled. While Andrei had never hurt Samantha she never felt safe around him, she had seen the things he had done, the people he killed and something in his eyes gave her an unsettling feeling. "Thank you" Samantha choked out, moving herself and Elizabeth into the living room.

Jacob had been facing the window whispering on the phone until Samantha made her entrance known. He quickly closed his phone and turned around. Samantha took in his appearance. Jacob was a huge man, 6'3 232 pound of sheer muscle. His dark hair tossed, dark scruff around his face and gleaming green eyes sent shivers down Samantha's spine. A menacing smile than appeared on his face "let me see her, our little girl." "She's asleep right now, it's probably best to let her rest" Samantha tried to convince him. "C'mon Sammy let me see my girl." Jacob said in a calm voice. Samantha hated when he was calm in this eerie sense because she never knew what he would do. So she carefully brought Elizabeth over to him. "Watch her head" she mumbled.

"Thanks Sammy, I've held a child before" Jacob joked. Watching Elizabeth in Jacobs's arms felt wrong. When Samantha woke up to see Ray holding her she saw the love in his eyes he felt for this little girl, but Jacob looked at her as a possession, a trophy, a weapon. "She's quite something" Jacob announced after looking at her. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Greene" Samantha smiled, liking the name Ray gave to the their daughter. "Yuck" Jacob sneered. "She needs a strong name, something that will show she's not a force to be wrecked with later on. Something more edgy that will show our power" Jacob pondered. "Jacob hardly sounds like a powerful name to me" Samantha quipped with an eye roll, forgetting that this man was holding her daughter and had a terrible temper. "Hm, I've missed that mouth of yours Sammy, which is why I have a proposition for you. You will move in with me, that way I can see Elizabeth and also keep my eyes on you my slippery minx." Jacob said with an evil smirk. "That hardly sounds like a proposition, sounds more like a demand." Samantha pointed out taking Elizabeth back into her arms. "Call it whatever you want but you're mine just like she's mine too and you will be staying with me Samantha."

"Jacob" Andrei called from the doorway, "we must get going if we are to make you're meeting on time. I have prepared for the car to take Ms. Greene and the baby back to the house." Jacob quickly grabbed Samantha by the elbow "You heard the man, and don't worry about packing sweetheart I took care of everything" Jacob said with a wink. The two went their separate ways and Samantha's mind was in flurries. How could she be moving in with Jacob? And what would Ray say? It was bad enough they had to pretend she was Jacob's kid but Ray would be furious with this new information.

Raymond tapped his knee becoming inpatient waiting for Samantha. He had been waiting for over forty minutes now and was starting to get worried. Samantha had agreed to meet Raymond at a diner in Baltimore to discuss details about Elizabeth. Did something happen to them? Did Jacob find out the truth? Ray's stomach churned at the thought of anything happening to Lizzie and he was just about to drive over when the bell dinged as the door opened and Samantha walked through holding a carrier containing Lizzie. "Where were you?" Ray questioned. "I thought something had happened. How is she?"

"She's fine" Samantha stressed, "we just had a complicated day." "What do you mean by complicated? I just saw you yesterday. Did something happen?" Raymond rambled stressed from not seeing his baby girl and wondering if she was all right. He picked her up from her carrier being careful not to wake her up and just held her, the anxiety quickly leaving his body. As Raymond smiled and cuddled Lizzie, Samantha watched rigged, stressed from what was going to happen. "What's wrong Sam" Ray asked finally.

"Jacob made me move in with him into this new home to keep an eye out on me and Elizabeth. I feel like he knows something, but that's impossible it's probably just my paranoia. I've been trying to deal with how you'll see Liz and also how to stay off of Jacob's radar."

"What did you say?" Raymond interjected cutting Samantha off. "I didn't have much of a choice Ray." Samantha said placing her head in her hands. "Dammit Samantha, you always have a choice! I told you before I would help you out but you didn't listen and now it is almost impossible for me see Lizzie!" Raymond cried with frustration.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I feel terrible but we knew this would be tough Ray. I have a plan though, one where you can see Lizzie and even maybe have her on some nights."

Raymond perked up right away "I'm listening."

"Okay so I know you would never want to place your family in danger but with this plan I doubt they would ever be. What if I say I bumped into Carla and we started chatting and came up with play dates for Lizzie and Jennifer? They start becoming best friends, I bring Lizzie over to your place, you get to see her and Jacob never finds out the truth. And while this is going on we finally get the information we need to put him behind bars."

Raymond contemplated the idea for a while thinking about the pros and cons to this plan. It was a good one, probably their best at the moment. He knew Carla would hate having to be pleasant with Samantha but he also knew she would do anything in order for him to see Lizzie. "Okay so when does this plan set in place?"

"Soon." Samantha smiled.

"Are we going to see Jenny and Daddy?" a three Lizzie questioned from the back seat of the car. "We are sweetie" Samantha replied. She had been getting better with kids, maybe because Lizzie was hers and Lizzie was also mature for her age.

The past three years have been a struggle. In one way it was becoming easier for Lizzie to see Ray because her and Jenny had become super good friends and Elizabeth would tell Jacob about her all the time. Jacob also wanted Elizabeth out of the house so she wouldn't interfere with his clients. Also Jacob was being even more careful about his business affairs so exposing them to Ray was becoming almost impossible. Her biggest fear however was Elizabeth spilling the beans about Ray since she was so young and talked nonstop. However Samantha had sat her down many times telling her that Jacob wants to be her father and it would make him sad if she ever said one word about Ray. Elizabeth not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings always made sure to keep her real daddy a secret.

As soon as the car stopped Elizabeth unbuckled her seatbelt and ran towards the front door. Samantha slowly got out of the car and felt like she was being watched, but she told Jacob that he can't have his lackeys hanging around the house since Ray was involved in the government and it could lead to his arrest. That put an immediate stop to her 24-hour surveillance.

Carla opened the door to let Elizabeth inside who immediately ran upstairs to Jennifer's room. Samantha handed over Elizabeth's bag, "thanks again for letting her stay here."

"She Ray's daughter how could I not" Carla smiled. While she still wasn't a fan of Samantha she loved Elizabeth and wanted Ray to enjoy the perks of fatherhood. "Ok well if you've got her under control I'm off for a weekend of relaxation and cute pool boys" Samantha winked walking back towards her car.

Jacob was out of town again on business and Samantha wanted a get away herself stating that she was too young to be held back by a child. However Ray didn't mind because Elizabeth's birthday was coming up and Ray wanted to have an early party for her since he's never there for her other birthday parties.

Ray came home early Friday excited to spend a whole weekend with Lizzie. He could hear Carla in the kitchen talking to the girls who he could see were playing in the living room next door. Ray took everything in, his wife cooking dinner while his girls were playing, how homey the house felt on this cold December night and finally felt like the demons that tempted him to leave this life were at bay, and it was because of Lizzie. The only thing that would have made it even more perfect is if this happened every day.

"Daddy!" Lizzie yelled running towards him. Elizabeth had always loved Ray and after learning that he was her real father she was ecstatic since Jacob never paid attention to her like Ray did. Jennifer was also happy because now she had a sister.

"Hey sweetheart" Ray said while he picked Lizzie up walking towards the kitchen. "How's my baby girl?"

"I'm not a baby anymore dad! Remember I'm turning four soon" Lizzie stated proud as she held up four fingers.

"That's right" Ray smiled "You're getting so big. What if we had an early birthday party for you? Would you like that Lizzie?"

Lizzie's eyes sparkled and threw her arms around Rays neck while Ray held her close shaking his head in disbelief that Lizzie was almost four.

After dinner the girls ran back upstairs to play in Jennifer's room until it was time for them to go to sleep. When Lizzie stayed over she usually took the guest room so the girls wouldn't be up chatting all night, a lesson they learned when the girls were young. After Ray had kissed Jennifer goodnight he picked up a sleepy Lizzie and brought her down the hall to the guest room tucking her into bed.

"Daddy" Lizzie whispered her voice slurring from how tired she was. "Yeah baby?" Ray said as he sat on the bed brushing Lizzies hair out of her face. "When will I get to live with you?" Ray's heart broke because he has asked himself this question numerous times and gets more and more frustrated every day that Jacob is still on the streets and living with his little girl. "Soon sweetheart, I promise you" Ray stated as he kissed Lizzies head watching her fall asleep. Ray carefully got up turning off the light and closing the door halfway, looking back to the tiny girl who had captured his heart.

The weekend had gone by way too quickly and Lizzie's party had been a success. Carla was tucking Jennifer into bed who was exhausted from all the party activities while Ray brought Lizzie to her room. While Lizzie gushed on about her party while getting into bed Raymond brought one last box out and gave it to Lizzie.

"Another present?" Lizzie asked. "This one is from me" Ray smiled. Lizzie carefully opened the box and gasped when she looked inside. Inside the box was a white stuffed animal bunny. "Now I know you wanted a real bunny but I don't think your mother would have been too thrilled with me if I got that, so I hope this is okay" Ray smiled at the thought of seeing Samantha's face if Lizzie had brought home a real bunny. "It's perfect thank you daddy" Lizzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ray. Lizzie held the bunny and stared at it quietly something obviously troubling her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Ray asked sitting down on the bed his back against the wall and pulling Lizzie into his arms.

"It's nothing," Lizzie whispered quietly. "It's obviously something if it's made my chatterbox go radio silent" Ray joked as he ran his fingers up and down Lizzies arm. "I just don't want to go home," Lizzie confessed. "I like being here with you daddy and Jacob is so scary and mean. Please don't make me go back daddy. If you love me you won't send me back." Lizzie now had started to cry and Ray pressed her to his side rubbing her back. "Shh Lizzie it's okay" Ray cooed trying to calm her down. Inside he was seething that his daughter was so upset. He needed to speed up Jacob's arrest and wanted it to be done by the end of the month. After letting her cry for a couple minutes Ray placed Lizzie on his lap making her look into his eyes.

"What did you mean by Jacob's being mean and scaring you? Has he hurt you Lizzie?" Ray asked bending his head down so Lizzie wouldn't be able to look away. "No not really… he yells a lot and grabs me roughly but it's been getting worse because mommy said some deal did not go right." Ray was seeing red at that moment. How dare that piece of scum touch his daughter, scare her, make her cry. "Lizzie look at me" Ray finally said grabbing her attention. "You're going to be out of there soon I promise and until then you just keep your bunny with you, that way I am always with you. Okay?" Red smiled moving Lizzie back to the bed so she could get some sleep after a long day. Lizzie held the bunny to her chest while smiling up at Ray. "I love you" Lizzie said. Ray would never get tired of hearing those words coming out of his daughter's mouth. "I love you too Lizzie, always and forever.

Ray played with Lizzie and Jennifer until Samantha came back from her vacation that afternoon. His hope that she would be running late was cut short when the doorbell rang. Lizzie looked up at him with sad eyes but went towards the door, still excited to see her mom but when she opened the door Lizzie froze with fear.

Ray seeing Lizzie's demeanor change in an instant quickly made his way to the front door, wanting his daughter to feel safe from whoever was at the door. However the second Ray got there his stomach dropped. There in front of him was Jacob with a man behind him who Ray recognized as Andrei. Ray put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder and stepped in front of her, a gesture not missed by Jacob. Ray couldn't say anything his gut too filled with rage that this man had the audacity to come to his home.

Jacob looked at Ray curiously, especially his interactions with Elizabeth. "Hello my name is Jacob, I'm Elizabeth's father. I'm just here to pick her up." Jacob said with a pointed look when he said Lizzie's father, most likely trying to get a reaction out of Ray. "My apologizes for being so rude it's just we have never met Lizzie's… father" Red said stuttering over the word father. "Well here I am, and if you don't mind I'd like to get going quickly since I have important things to deal with. You ready to go kid?" Jacob looked down at Lizzie with those threatening eyes and an ominous smile.

Ray was at a crossroads for what to do. He knew Jacob was now suspecting something since his visit threw Ray off guard. Especially after hearing Lizzie cry from fear last night Ray could not keep his emotions in check when he first saw the man. So he knew he needed to let her go in order for him not to suspect anything. On the other hand this was his flesh and blood, which he swore he'd protect. He couldn't just hand Lizzie off to this monster. Other times it had been different but this time he would be the one giving her to Jacob in person and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

"I have to get my bag" Lizzie said from behind Ray. Ray turned around quickly alarmed that Lizzie was agreeing to go with this man. "Well hurry up sweetheart I don't have all day." Lizzie hated when Jacob called her sweetheart because it was more sarcastic and chilling than when her daddy called her sweetheart. Lizzie quickly got her bags and held her bunny to her chest.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob sneered at the sight of a stupid stuffed animal in her hand. Ray could feel the anger begin to boil over at how he talked to his daughter. "Jennifer and Carla picked out some stuff for Lizzie for her birthday that being one of them" Ray growled unable to keep his emotions at bay. However he made sure to leave himself out of the present. "How nice" Jacob smirked. He then grabbed Elizabeth roughly by the elbow making her whimper and pulling her out the door. Ray was just about to snap when he heard Jacobs name being called out and saw Samantha running out of her car.

"What are you doing here" her eyes wild at the scene in front of her. Why was Jacob at Ray's house? She could see Ray's eyes filled with hatred and wondered what had happened before she arrived. "Just picking up our girl" Jacob stated. "You always seem to be the one to get her so I decided maybe I should come and meet the people who take care of her."

Samantha's heart thumped against her chest "I just knew you were always to busy" she laughed. "Well today I wasn't and I'm glad I did stop by. I think I learned a lot" Jacob said turning back to look at Ray with a smirk of curiosity on his face. "Well that's great but we should get going. C'mon Liz, we'll meet you at home Jacob. Thank you again Ray for watching her." Samantha called out as she pushed Lizzie towards the car. However no one paid attention to her because Ray and Jacob were too busy glaring at each other. Jacob licked his lips and smiled "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Reddington. I'm sure I'll see you around." Jacob then walked back towards his car and drove away.

Ray closed the door and punched the wall scaring Carla and Jennifer who he didn't know was there. How dare he come here and threaten Lizzie right in front of him. He would kill him. Now there was no question in Ray's mind that Jacob would be gone before the start of the New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

"She won't let go of that bunny Ray" Samantha laughed through the phone watching Elizabeth play in the other room. "I'm glad she likes it" Raymond chuckled through the phone wishing he could see Lizzie. "Samantha although I like our chats the reason I'm calling is because we need to take care of Jacob, now. Do you know our daughter is terrified of him? That she cried to me about it? And then he shows up at my house, I could have killed him right then."

"I know." Samantha whispered sadden that like her Liz was starting to grow up in a hostile environment. "Jacob is getting ruthless, something went wrong and I don't know what it was but maybe I can find out."

"How are you going to do that when you have his men watching you everyday?" Ray asked. "I went to the bureau the other day and they gave me a kit that breaks into any lock, I'm thinking of going through his office one day when no one is home and finding something we can use." Samantha responded.

While Ray knew this was extremely dangerous he also knew they were running out of options. "What happens if someone finds you? You have to think this through Samantha. Jacob is dangerous and he's a highly intelligent man, he may catch you and I can't have something happen to you and Lizzie." While Ray may not be in love with Samantha anymore he couldn't let anything happen to his daughters mother. "Stop worrying about me" Samantha smirked. "You're forgetting I was a bit of a criminal back in the day. I have my own tricks up my sleeves. I have a plan and I'm going through with it. Also don't forget we are meeting at the museum tomorrow ok?" Samantha added before hanging up, hearing Jacobs's car pull into the driveway.

Ray had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yes he knew that Samantha was clever and had many trickeries on her, but he also knew she was careless and reckless and he couldn't stomach the thought of her actions harming Lizzie. He would discuss the plan more tomorrow in person with her, hoping to come up with a better one that didn't have such high risks.

* * *

><p>Ray waited anxiously while keeping a calm demeanor to the public. He hated meeting with Samantha in public but the bureau needed answers and this was the way they found fitting. Ray saw Samantha walk towards him and sat on museum bench a couple feet away from him. "Where is Lizzie?" Ray questioned since he knew Lizzie was always with Samantha. "Jacob is with her and bringing her on errands" Samantha replied closing her eyes knowing that Ray would freak out. "You let him take her for a whole day!" Ray hissed clenching his fists. "She's terrified of the man yet you made her go with him."<p>

"What did you want me to do Ray?" Samantha cried frustrated. "He believes he is her father and I can't keep them apart 24/7 plus nothing will happen to her, I'm sure she's fine" Samantha added. "I'm sure isn't very comforting" Ray growled. His heart racing at the thought of his Lizzie stuck with that man.

Samantha and Ray went over details for about ten minutes and were about to leave when Samantha whispered "I'm going through Jacobs things when I get home." Ray turned around abruptly shocked that she was putting the plan into action so quickly. "Before you say anything Ray, we both know this needs to be done soon and with Lizzie running errands with Jacob it's the perfect time. No one is at the house and Lizzie will make her presence known the second they get home. I need you to stay by the phone however in case anything goes wrong." Samantha said with a determined look on her face, although she was terrified she would not cower from Jacob anymore.

Ray knew that no matter what he said she wouldn't listen. "Call me if anything goes wrong and please be careful" Ray said kissing Samantha's cheek with a small smile. Something he had not done in a while. Samantha smiled slightly and started walking back towards her car but turned around quickly and called out "Hey Ray, Merry Christmas". Ray shook his head laughing realizing that today was Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>As soon as Samantha got home she picked the lock into Jacob's office, a place that was forbidden and she had only been in once. An eerie feeling surrounded her but she quickly shook it off, she had work to do. She went through desks and drawers looking for solid evidence to put him behind bars. She then went through other filing cabinets and read government documents he somehow acquired and read details of many crimes he had arranged or partaken in. She then noticed a paragraph dedicated to someone talking about a fulcrum. She quickly grabbed the papers and stuffed them into her purse. However her heart sank when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.<p>

She turned around and felt like nauseas at that moment, her stomach in knots. "Well well isn't this a sight to be seen" Jacob smiled with that eerie calm look on his face. Samantha's heart pounded and all the air left her lungs she couldn't think or speak, what was she suppose to say? "What's the matter Sammy? Cat got your tongue?" Jacob chuckled his eyes glaring at her. Jacob slowly made his way over to Samantha who backed herself into the wall, tears in her horror struck eyes. Jacob beamed at how terrified Samantha was of him. He loved seeing the terror in people's eyes, how their breath became erratic, how he was the source of their fear. It was an amazing feeling to him.

"I… I was looking for a pen and uh" Samantha stuttered tears coating her throat. "Shh Sammy" Jacob taunted and drew his hands to Samantha's cheeks "we both know you're fucking lying to me" he whispered with a vile smile.

A sob escaped Samantha's mouth, she had never been more terrified in her life and she knew there was no way of digging herself out of this grave. "Please Jacob, baby, you know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you. This isn't anything it's just me being a nosey bitch and a pain in your ass". Samantha chuckled trying to calm her ragged breath and the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"I know" Jacob whispered, "I wish I could just believe you, but you've been a busy girl Sammy" Jacob added. Samantha could feel her heart throbbing against her chest wondering what Jacob was insinuating. He then threw photos on the desk. Photos of her and Ray, at the park, at his house, at the museum today, and of her leaving and entering the bureau. Samantha glanced up and saw the hate in Jacobs's glaring eyes and anger consumed his face. His nostrils flared, mouth in a tight threatening smile, and his hands closed into fists as he leaned forward. "So why don't you start telling the truth, before I make you."

Samantha's lips quivered in fear, eyes were wide with terror "where is Liz?" "Don't worry about her, worry about your own life right now sweetheart" Jacob threatened. "Please Jacob" "Shut up!" Jacob shouted backhanding Samantha, tossing her on the floor. "I don't want to hear you beg for you life yet I! I want answers and once I get them you can beg all you want slut," Jacob roared. Samantha whimpered "You were gone so often that it was a one time thing Jacob, I was lonely and I know that you have been with other women on your trips" Samantha cried hoping that would make him stop. "So while I was busy providing for us, creating a life for you, you were whoring yourself out to a fed? And I can do whatever I want Sammy; you're the sad sack of shit I found high and screwing your life up! I gave you a better life and because of that you're mine and this is how you repay me? By betraying me and sleeping with a fed?"

Samantha sobbed knowing that she couldn't say anything that would make Jacob happy. "Just tell me one thing, is she mine?" Jacob whispered. "Yes" Samantha cried her voice rough from the tears "I would never lie about that" Samantha added telling Jacob the same thing she told Ray several years ago.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?" Jacob screamed in her face as he grabbed Samantha by the hair pulling her off the floor. Her screams filling the room. "Do you think I'm an idiot Sammy? I noticed how your precious fed looked at her the other day. I could see the rage in his eyes and it made me curious. So I looked into him, you, and the kid. And do you know what I found" Jacob teased.

Samantha shook her head, tears streaming from her closed eyes down her face. "I pulled up the video footage from the hospital. Interesting that he was there, and with his cute little family too might I add. I know he his her father so why don't you just admit it and I promise you your punishment won't be severe." Jacob added calmly.

Samantha looked into Jacob's eyes, the evergreen eyes she fell in love with so long ago. It was those eyes that made her want to admit the truth. "Elizabeth is his" Samantha breathed out. She moved back from Jacob as he processed the news and looked understanding while Samantha tried to calm her trembling body. "I knew it" Jacob smiled. He then walked over and whispered in Samantha's ear "Thank you for telling the truth" giving her a reassuring smile.

Samantha smiled back still trying to calm her shaky breath. She was safe, all she had to do was tell the truth, and she felt relief fill her body. Jacob then whispered, "However I can't let you live for your indiscretions." Samantha's eyes widened with horror and she threw him away with all her strength and made a run to the door. Samantha ran to the phone dialing Ray's number praying that he would answer. She saw Jacob running at her from the corner of her eye and made a dash towards the kitchen hoping to find something to use against him. She left the phone on the counter screaming for help.

Jacob tackled her to the ground before she could grab anything and began hitting her face and slamming his knee into her stomach. "Why did you have to do this Sammy?" Jacob screamed, "We could have been happy!" Samantha shrieked as she tried to get away from Jacobs powerful blows also yelling for Ray to come save her. The front door then opened and relief washed over Samantha hoping that someone heard her screams or that Ray was here. However horror washed over her as she saw Lizzie run into a kitchen, Lizzie's smile leaving her face as soon as she saw her bruised and beaten mother.

"Liz get out of here now. Go run and get help," Samantha screamed at her four-year-old daughter. Liz's eyes were wide with fear at the sight of Jacob and her mother and quickly turned around to run for help, but were stopped by Andrei's arms. Jacob slowly stood up kicking Samantha one last time, her scream filling the room. "Ah the gang is all here now" Jacob mocked as he looked over at Liz. "The abomination has returned and now we can start this party. But whom do we choose? The whore who betrayed the only man who would ever love her? Or the abominable offspring who lives as a result of her mothers discretions.

"Jacob please" Samantha begged. "Do whatever you want to me but leave Liz out of this. She did nothing wrong and is innocent."

"Innocent?" Jacob questioned. "I highly doubt that she was born with any innocence since she's a bastard. I bet she also knew the whole time that I wasn't her daddy. Isn't that right" Jacob taunted as he made his way over to Liz. "C'mon _Lizzie_" Jacob mocked since that's what he heard Ray call her. "Tell us the truth _Lizzie_"

Lizzie hugged her bunny close hoping her daddy would come. He told her to hold on to her bunny so he was always with her and keeping her safe but right now all she wanted was her daddy to keep her safe. However he had also told Lizzie how brave she was and right now she wanted to prove that she wasn't just a little girl, but a brave girl. "I knew you weren't my daddy for a while" Lizzie whispered. "And I'm happy you're not because I hate you."

"Aw Lizzie you're breaking my heart how could you hate your daddy." Jacob taunted. "You're not my daddy" Lizzie cried. Scared of what was going to happen to her and her mother. Jacob smirked at her and then grabbed her roughly from Andrei's arms. "Listen to me you little brat. You're going to go up to your room and I'm going to finish playing with your mommy and when I'm done with her we'll see if you're as brave as you think you are. Trust me kid you won't be and you'll be crying and begging for me to be through with you" Jacob sneered as he threw Lizzie to Andrei "take her upstairs and keep an eye on her."

"Now you" Jacob contemplated what to do with Samantha. "I'm thinking I'll take care of you, then make your precious fed watch me kill your adulterous love child and then kill him. Or maybe I'll put your child through hell and burn her to the ground, because that's exactly what she deserves.

Samantha cried praying to God that Liz will be all right, even if she is not. She then fought Jacob thinking about her own life and Liz's but Jacob was stronger. He held her to the ground, chocking her neck, her face turning a dark blue purple from not being able to breath. Her vision darkened with dark blurs but she could still see Jacob's evil smile hovering above her. She tried to grab his neck with her own arms but she was too small and weak. Jacob then grabbed the butcher knife from the counter and held it to her stomach. "Nighty night Sammy" he whispered as the blade entered Samantha's stomach her eyes wide from the pain and shock.

Samantha's mouth opened slightly but no noise came out. She just looked into Jacob's eyes as she felt her life leaving her body. "Please" she whispered. "Please… don't… Lizzie." She begged right before she took her last breath. Her last though being how she loved Lizzie and was happy she was blessed with such a loving little girl.

Jacob then stood up watching as Samantha's blood spread on the floor and how lifeless her eyes looked. However he felt no remorse. "One down, two to go" Jacob smirked as he looked at the ceiling above him, questioning how to get rid of Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Raymond was anxiously waiting by the phone to hear news of how Samantha's plan went. It was about five now and he was hoping to hear from her at any minute. However he also had gifts to wrap and things to set up for Christmas tomorrow. Carla made a list of instructions while she was out running errands with Jennifer and bringing her to her piano lessons. He knew they wouldn't be back until later at night but he also knew Carla would be irritated if Ray did not accomplish what was on the list. So Ray moved upstairs to the bedroom and started wrapping gifts. He had moved the house phone upstairs so he would be able to answer the phone if Samantha ended up calling. He wrapped the gifts and hid them under the bed until the doorbell rang. His neighbor was outside hoping to have Ray help him with the snow blower since the snow was starting to come down hard.<p>

"I'm sorry Kevin I would but I'm a little preoccupied" Ray said hoping Kevin would leave him alone and ask someone else for help since he needed to wait by the phone. "C'mon Ray I promise it will be a minute out of your day. The damn thing just won't start." Kevin responded desperately.

Raymond felt uneasy but decided to help the man thinking Samantha wouldn't call and ran over to help his neighbor out. The pulley was stuck and Ray and Kevin played around with it for several minutes until it finally started. "Thank you Ray, you're a lifesaver" Kevin beamed. "Hey how about you come over for dinner…." "I'd love to Kevin but right now I really need to get back to my house" Ray interrupted nervous that Samantha called in the seven minutes Ray was outside.

Ray ran inside taking off his coat and putting it back on the coat rack and walked to the kitchen, still waiting for Samantha to call. It was a little after 5:30 now and the sun had completely set and the anticipation was driving Raymond crazy. He then heard the familiar faint beep from the telephone upstairs, signaling there was a voice message. Ray ran up the stairs back into the bedroom noticing that there were two messages.

"_Hey Honey, the snow is coming down hard now so we may be home a little later than anticipated but will definitely be back around 7. Not sure if you're still at work or busy working on the list. I'll see you tonight." _Carla's voice filled the room as Ray quickly hit delete moving on to the next message.

The message started out with just breathing. Ray could tell someone was running and all he could make out were muffled voices and noises from the phone being dropped somewhere. Then Ray's heart skipped a beat when he heard Samantha cry, "Ray please! Help! Please!"

Ray then heard a large crash and was frozen in place unable to move at what he was hearing. He heard muffled noises unsure of what he was listening to. "Why did you have to do this Sammy? We could have been happy" He heard Jacob scream into the phone however Samantha's shrieks of pain filled the phone. Ray was just about to run downstairs when he heard everything stop. Curious as to what was happening his stomach wrenched when he heard Samantha yell "Liz get out of here now. Go run and get help!"

Ray was frozen in fear listening to the message, his Lizzie was there, seeing God knows what. More screams engulfed the phone until Jacob said, "The abomination has returned and now we can start the party. But whom do we choose?" As Ray listened to Jacob he clenched his fists at how he spoke to Lizzie, how he threatened her. An abomination? The only abomination there was Jacob and he needed to be destroyed for ever considering hurting his Lizzie. He then remembered the night she cried in his arms and Ray snapped. He then heard Jacob taunt Lizzie and heard his girl's brave little voice "I knew you weren't my daddy" and before Ray could hear the next word he ran down the stairs and out the door, forgetting his coat, he just focused on getting to Samantha's because he couldn't stomach the thought of something happening to them.

**I know, I ended it on a cliffhanger I'm sorry! What did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry if any language or violence offended anyone but I was trying to show just how horrible Jacob is. I'm going to update this story as soon as possible. P.S I'm sad Spader didn't win the Golden Globe last night but at least we all know he is an outstanding actor and plays Red tremendously.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Samantha's seemed to take forever as Ray weaved in and out of traffic. His heart racing at what he imagined was happening to Lizzie and Samantha at the moment. Raymond was not much a religious man but while driving over he was praying to God that Lizzie would be okay. Seventeen minutes that's how long it took to get to the house. Ray pulled onto the side street next to the house and ran out of the car, no strategy in his mind besides keeping his daughter safe.

The second Ray stepped inside it was too quiet for his liking. He carefully rounded to corners cursing that he didn't have a gun or anything. He made his way into the kitchen and faltered at the blood pooling around the counter. Squeezing his eyes shut he made his way over, knowing that there was way too much blood everywhere for someone to survive. Ray gasped at sight of Samantha lying in a pool of her own blood.

Her beautiful face was now bruised and stained with blood. Her once stunning dirty golden hair was now ratted and caked with blood. Her lips cracked and engorged from Jacob's punches and her nose had a steady trickle of blood running into her open mouth. Her neck covered in anger contusions, which were shaped as fingers. However the thing that haunted Ray the most was how her eyes looked. Instead of her cerulean eyes shining like the sea they were now glazed over and lifeless. Appearing to be nothing more than icy colorless marbles that would forever stare meaninglessly for eternity. They were like a dark well that may never have a bottom and you couldn't bear to tear your gaze away. Cold, empty, hollow and lost.

Ray let out a small sob for the women he once loved. While Ray never may have been fully in love with Samantha it was her compassion and recklessness that drew him to her and was what ended up killing her. He kneeled down next to Samantha on the floor the blood pooling around him holding her in his arms one last time. "I'm so sorry for not being here, I should have been. You didn't deserve this and I hope you find peace in the next life. I hope you are somewhere warm and on the sunny beaches in Florida, I know that's where you wanted to be. Goodbye my almost lover, my friend, my Samantha." Ray whispered as tears streamed down his eyes.

Ray placed Samantha down on the floor glancing once more at the gruesome sight around him and prayed that Lizzie was all right. He made his way around the house checking every corner until he reached the living room where he saw Jacob, waiting patiently. "I was wondering when you would show up" Jacob smiled. "Where is she" Red growled. "Who?" Jacob taunted a wide smile on his face. "Judging by the blood on your clothes I don't think you mean our dear Samantha so that only leaves one more person" Jacob joked.

"I'm not asking again. Where is she!"? Ray roared. Jacob let out a hearty laugh at the man in front of him. "Don't worry about our dear Lizzie she'll be fine... for now." Ray's hands clenched in fist as he made his way over to Jacob, until he smelled it, gasoline. "What have you done?" Red asked his eyes alarmed and wild from whatever Jacob was thinking about doing. "I figured Lizzie needs to pay for your sins so what better way then to burn this house built on lies to the ground? I think it's very… fitting for a bastard." Jacob glared, goading Ray to attack him. At that moment Ray snapped and tackled Jacob punching him as Jacob fought back. The two men wrestling on the ground until Ray had punched Jacob square in the face breaking his noise and rupturing his retina.

Jacob looked down and saw dark red spots of blood dotting the carpet, his left eye bleeding and unable to see anything. Jacob quickly looked over and grabbed his gun from behind the couch pointing it at Ray. "You know what Reddington under different circumstances we could have made a great team. Deep down you know you're just like me. However you're too blind by rage and revenge for what I did to Samantha and what I'm going to do to Lizzie. Which is why I won." Jacob breathed heavily unable to breath through his noise.

Ray laid on the ground analyzing how to take the gun out of Jacob's hands. "We aren't alike. You're a monster who kills for pleasure and greed." Ray grunted. Jacob smirked "you know I was going to kill you quickly but I think you should face the same fate as your precious daughter. See you in hell Red" Jacob then slammed his foot on Ray's head crushing skull and knocking him out of consciousness. However right before he blacked out Ray saw Jacob leave but not before striking a match on the door.

* * *

><p>Ray drifted in and out of consciousness confused as to where he was and the heat he felt all over. He was at work, worked on the fulcrum with Alan, met up with Samantha… Samantha! He started remembering her plan, her phone call, her body, the fight with Jacob and Lizzie! Ray opened his eyes suddenly wincing from the concussion he was sure he had. Flames surrounded him and dark smoke filled his lungs and clouded his vision. "Lizzie!" Ray screamed. No response was heard except for the flames, which crackled from the heat and winds as the fire raised. The fire began to burn the furniture it had been daubed on, thick black clouds of smoke choked the air as Ray started moving towards the stairs. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth answer me right now!" Ray yelled. Ray heard a faint cry from upstairs and quickly began to move keeping his distance from the flames. He turned towards Elizabeth's room and saw her standing there frozen in shock at the flames that engulfed her room and danced around her.<p>

She held her bunny close both were covered in soot from the fire. Ray ran over looking Lizzie up and down to make sure she was okay. "Okay Lizzie I'm going to wrap you in this blanket to protect you from the fire and you just hold on to me" Ray said looking into Lizzie's tearful eyes. Her lips trembling as her eyes looked at the fire that spread burning her dolls and room. Ray carefully wrapped a blanket around Lizzie and held her close to his chest as he made his way out of the room.

The flames consumed the crumbling house, spreading their boiling rage through everything in their way, refusing to be tame. They grew more and more wild by the second and Ray knew he had only minutes to get out. The sizzling radiant heat burned Ray's face as he pushed his way down the stairs towards the door. However the door was to engulfed by the flames to even consider using as an exit. The unwithstandable scent of smoke reeked in his nostrils and sweat dripped down his forehead. Lizzie began coughing from the smokes invading her lungs and Ray held her tighter rubbing her back and hair, trying to comfort her. Ray started to panic as he inched away from the violently whipping flames, smoke burning his eyes until he came across a window that had not been devoured by the fire yet.

He placed Lizzie down away from the flames and threw a table at the window, shattering the glass. He then began breaking the glass that clung to the window so they would not cut themselves. "Okay Lizzie you're going through first" Ray whispered to her as he smiled down to the little girl who clutched her bunny "You're so brave." At that moment one of the banisters fell down causing the flames to jump and ashes to scatter everywhere. Ray blocked the flames from Lizzie but screamed as the flames scorched his back through his thin dress shirt. Lizzie's cries became louder and Ray knew they needed to get out of the house now. He picked Lizzie up and made her crawl out the window, and Ray followed, crippled from the pain on his back.

Once outside he grabbed Lizzie's hand making her run in the snow to his car by the house. Ray then laid on the ground wincing and grinding his teeth as the snow cooled down his burnt back. As he laid down he looked back at the house watching as the flames burned it down. He closed his eyes again imagining Samantha and how her flesh would turn black, as the fire would greedily eat at her mangled face. Ray's concentration broke when he heard Lizzie shiver, bringing his attention back to her. He noticed that she was only wearing thin pajamas with no shoes and must be freezing from snow falling.

"Daddy" Lizzie cried as Ray made her way over to her kissing her head softly. "Shh you're okay sweetheart. I just need to check your throat ok?" Ray smiled. Ray knew that he needed to check her airway to make sure it was okay from the smoke and that no soot would block air to her lungs. "Looks good Lizzie. Can you cough for me?" Ray asked while he rubbed her back trying to keep her warm. Lizzie managed a small cough through her tears. "Are you okay daddy?" Lizzie whispered her voice rough from crying. "I'm okay honey" Ray smiled at his daughter's compassion even though his back hurt like hell.

"Where's mommy?" Lizzie cried her eyes searching for her mother. Ray's heart broke "she didn't make it honey but she's in a better place." Lizzie cried even more "And Jacob? I was so scared daddy and he was so mean and told me I can't leave my room or he'd kill me" Lizzie stammered her tears causing her to hyperventilate. "Don't worry about him Lizzie" Ray said hugging his daughter so she wouldn't see the hate in them. Ray knew first responders would be there soon and he needed to get out so he quickly grabbed Lizzie's hand bringing her towards the car. However once Ray grabbed her hand she cried out and whimpered pulling her hand towards her.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Ray asked his eyes startled with fear at the sight of his daughter pulling her hand closer towards her chest tears coming down her face. "Let me see your hand Lizzie." Lizzie slowly moved her hand to her dad's hand and Ray gasped. The fire must have sprayed her hand when the banister fell causing an ugly. Her skin was red and blistered, the flesh having been melted away. "Elizabeth why didn't you tell me this sooner" Ray said sternly. "I knew you were hurt too and I didn't want to be a bother," Lizzie sobbed. Ray shook his head hugging his daughter "Lizzie you could never be a bother and you need to tell me right away if you're hurt okay? You know you're my main concern."

Ray moved the two into the car and drove away right before first responders appeared at the house. He had to get to Carla and Jennifer; worried that Jacob may harm them. This was his entire fault. He glanced over at Lizzie who was curled up in the passenger seat sniffling and holding her bunny close. Once Ray got back to the house he picked Lizzie up and ran inside. "Carla!" "Jennifer!" he yelled. He left Lizzie by the front door and raced his way through the house, only to find it empty and destroyed. Furniture was tipped over and household items were broken on the ground. He then gasped at sight of blood he found on the walls. While it wasn't a lot it still pointed to the fact that someone was hurt and now they had disappeared. "No" he whispered.

Ray prayed that they were okay but the house suggested differently. Someone had been here and was evident by the mess and blood on the kitchen walls. Ray slowly sank on the floor his head resting on his knees and hands covering his face. What had happened to his life? What had happened to his family? Where were they? Ray sat there in disbelief at how his life became so messed up and how in 3 hours he had lost everything he held dear. He heard Lizzie's feet pad around the kitchen and sat down next to him. Almost everything he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lizzie and brought her close to him as they sat in the kitchen that had once held so many memories.

Ray looked over at Lizzie and noticed her staring at her hand. He needed to get that checked out but he knew it would most likely scar. While Raymond stared off into space about how is life had changed so drastically Lizzie slowly started to doze off laying her head on Ray's shoulder. He looked down at the little girl beside him. She deserved a better life than this. A life full of hope and promise not darkness and the threat of man trying to kill her. Ray then knew what he had to do. He could not save Samantha, Carla, or Jennifer but he could save Lizzie. And the best way to do that was by keeping her safe and away from him.

* * *

><p>Pounding was all Sam heard as he made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. "Jesus, I said hold on," Sam yelled. "Its 12:49 on Christmas Eve this had better be worth it," he mumbled to himself. He opened the front door and was shocked to find Ray holding a girl pushing his way into the house. "Ray what are you doing here? And on Christmas Eve no doubt?" Shouldn't you be with the family? And who's that? Is that Lizzie or Jenny? I'm sorry I haven't been over there in a while just been busy with work." Sam rambled on while Ray moved further into the house placing Lizzie on the sofa. "You're going to wake her up if you keep up your yapping" Ray smiled to his oldest and closest friend. "I need you to do a huge favor for me. Please Sam you're the only person I trust with this situation." Ray begged getting straight to the point sitting down at Sam's kitchen table. Sam joined him "sure Ray what do you need me to do? You name it."<p>

Ray looked at Sam his face making a small grimace and then he looked over at Lizzie sleeping on the sofa. "I need you to watch Lizzie for me" Ray whispered. "Sure no problem Ray. How long? You and Carla getting out of town?" Sam laughed until he saw the emptiness in his friend's eyes. "I believe Carla and Jennifer are dead Sam and Lizzie's mother died tonight and Jacob is still out there. It's not safe for Lizzie to be with me right now and I can't leave her with just anyone."

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Sam asked hesitantly unsure if he would like the answer. "I won't be coming back Sam. And Lizzie needs a nurturing environment, a father who will keep her safe and provide her with the life she deserves. And you're that man Sam. You're kind, loving and I can't think of a better person to raise her. Please Sam, I know this is a lot to ask but I'm begging you." Ray pleaded knowing this was Lizzie's one hope for a better life.

Sam sank back into his chair staring at Ray, trying to wrap his brain about what was going on and if he was the man for the job. "Ray are you sure? Why don't you rest? You look exhausted and I'm sure some sleep will make you think straight" "I am thinking straight" Ray shouted quickly glancing over at Lizzie to see if his outburst woke her up. When he saw her even breaths signaling she was still asleep he continued, "I am thinking straight, I can't protect her Sam."

"Then you have my word that I will raise her like my own, but Ray you can come back at any moment" Sam said. "That won't happen" Ray smiled sadly. "This life isn't for me anymore." Sam was confused by what Ray meant but didn't question. "Well let's move her upstairs to the guest bedroom, I'll make that her room".

Ray went over and picked Lizzie up from the couch carefully, hoping that he wouldn't wake her up and made his way up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He placed Lizzie on the bed tucking her in and moving her bunny into her arms. He quietly hummed in Lizzie's ear while caressing her arm. "Hum this song to her when she's scared Sam, it always works. And this bunny it's her favorite, she'll never let it out of her sight. She's stubborn so you have to be stern with her but she also has a heart of gold. She loves dogs and hates broccoli." Ray whispered to his friend who stood in the doorway. Tears building in Ray's eyes, blurring his vision.

"What about when she wakes up? She won't know who I am" Sam whispered. "She'll be scared at first but explain to her that you're her father that you adopted her. She won't remember much of her childhood since children's brains aren't fully developed and the trauma from the fire will also block many memories. She may remember them now but as she grows they'll disappear." Ray explained as he kissed Lizzie's cheek one last time and made his way out of the room. "What about when she's older? What do I tell her about her real parents?" Sam asked.

"You tell her the truth. That her mother died and she was abandoned by her father who was a career criminal." Ray stated as he made his way towards the door, in a hurry to get out of the house or else he never would. "Career criminal? What are you on about? Sam exclaimed hurrying down the stairs. Ray turned around as he opened the front door "Sam you're going to hear horrible things about me one day and I can guarantee you they'll most likely be true. I've been struggling with my inner demons and I think it's time I let them out. You'll hear from me soon. I can't thank you enough Sam." Ray said and walked out towards his car, towards his future.

As he sat in his car he thought about what he must do. How Jacob will pay, how everyone would pay. He would no longer be the good boy training to be Admiral. No, he would give Jacob a run for his money, he did say that the two were the same and Ray was ready to see if Jacob was right. At that moment he only saw red. Red. How fitting it was his middle name and was part of his last name. From this moment on no one would know him as Raymond or Ray, but as Red.

* * *

><p>Four years had passed since Sam had heard from Ray. The last time he heard from him was three days after he dropped Lizzie off and he received forged adoption papers, birth certificates and so much more in an envelope. It was a struggle with Lizzie at first but Ray was right, she slowly forgot her past life and accepted her new life, the only memory stuck with her was bits of the fire. "Dad I'm going to be late for school if we don't hurry up soon" Lizzie laughed as she interrupted his thoughts. An eight-year-old Lizzie grabbed the breakfast waiting for her on the kitchen counter while Sam watched the news. "You finish eating butterball and we'll be on our way" Sam smiled. However his heart stopped when he looked back at the television and saw Ray's face.<p>

He turned up volume of the news "_if you are now tuning in we are discussing Raymond Red Reddington, a man who was once in the United States Naval Academy and shaping to be Admiral. Four years ago he disappeared on Christmas Eve but today we have received word that he has been selling classified documents to United States enemies. There is no industry out of his reach including technology, shipping, communications, security contracting and pharmaceuticals. Alan Fitch has also given word that he has helped start wars by selling international secrets and by influencing geopolitics. He is now coined as "The Concierge of Crime" and if seen please contact enforcements immediately._

"You know that guy dad?" Lizzie asked as she put away her plate. "No why would you say that?" shocked that Lizzie would even ask that question. "I don't know by the way you looked at the TV and how consumed you were." Lizzie responded shrugging her shoulders. "You're too smart for your own good kid, c'mon or else we'll be late to school" Sam joked glancing one more time at the TV. "Dad!" Lizzie yelled "there's a envelope on the porch for you!" Sam walked over and took the envelope out of Lizzie's hands instructing her to wait in the car. He knew who it was from and wondered what it was about.

_Sam, by now you have heard about me and what my new life is like. Below I have listed an address to a safe house of mine. If you ever need to get in touch with me please mail something to that address. Please also use this as a source to tell me how Lizzie is and know that I may keep my own eyes on her. I can never repay you for what you have done for her and note that she will always be __**your**__ daughter. _

**_241 Treasure Harbor Drive, Islamorada, FL 33036_**

_Red_


End file.
